


Pick up

by greatufo



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatufo/pseuds/greatufo
Summary: Yazoo and Kadaj came to a gay bar to find a "buddy". Yazoo found out one guy so "yummy" but Kadaj wasn't interested in him at all, so Yazoo had to "eat" alone. Poor Kadaj ~--Yazoo cùng Kadaj đi đến gay bar tìm giai. Yazoo lựa được một chú thật ngon mà Kadaj lại chê làm y phải xơi một mình. Poor Kadaj.
Relationships: Kadaj/Yazoo (Compilation of FFVII), Loz/Yazoo (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 1





	Pick up

**Author's Note:**

> I have a cover for this fiction: https://www.deviantart.com/greatufo/art/Pretty-866338173  
> Lưu ý: Loz x Yazoo cơ mà trên tư tưởng 3some

Quán bar hôm nay vẫn ồn ào như thường lệ. Giữa ánh sáng chớp loá lúc sáng lúc tối, những chàng gay thừa tinh lực yên lặng săn tìm con mồi của mình cho đêm nay. Hoặc là bị săn. Dù sao thì kết quả cũng như vậy cả: có trai hoặc là tự sướng.

“Bên kia nhìn mày như muốn lột ra luôn đụ tại chỗ vậy đó Yazoo.” Gương mặt baby khiến người ta phải hoang mang về độ tuổi lại thốt ra những từ rating 18+, đích thị là Kadaj.

“Biết.” Yazoo không quay lại, vẫn chăm chú vào ly của mình. ngón tay mảnh khảnh của y vén lên những sợi tóc vương bên khoé mắt, để lộ ra đôi mắt đào hoa phong tình vạn chủng. Y biết khi mình làm vậy, con mồi của y tuyệt đối sẽ không thể nào thoát nổi nữa.

“Cũng được lắm đó, có muốn chơi cùng không?” Không quay lại không có nghĩa y không đánh giá được kẻ đang thèm thuồng mình. Ngay từ lúc bước vào bar, y đã nhắm đến tên này rồi. Vạm vỡ, nam tính, sáng sủa, còn có vẻ hơi ngốc một chút. Chỗ nào cũng là gu của y. Việc còn lại là khiến cho con mồi tự sa vào lưới mà thôi, mà việc này y đã làm cả trăm lần rồi, quá dễ với gương mặt kiều diễm trời ban của y. 

“Hửm?” Kadaj không thích màu mè như y, cứ điềm nhiên nhìn chòng chọc vào người ta soi mói. “Ờ cũng được. Nhưng đêm nay tao có hàng khác rồi.” Vừa nói cậu vừa hất mặt về một góc.

Yazoo ngạc nhiên. Kadaj thật ra không quan tâm đến mấy việc này. Cậu thường để Yazoo “đi săn”, rồi cả ba sẽ cùng chơi một đêm tới bến. Có thể là do sở thích của cậu giống Yazoo, cũng có thể do đối với Kadaj ai cũng như ai, chỉ là công cụ xả tinh lực mà thôi. Còn ý nguyện của đối phương, càng là thứ dư thừa cậu ta không bao giờ màng đến. Dù sao cho đến nay cũng chưa có bất cứ “nạn nhân” nào phàn nàn về việc tự nhiên có extra thêm một bạn tình xinh đẹp cỡ đó.

Vì thế, khi Kadaj nói quan tâm đến một ai khác Yazoo mới ngạc nhiên như vậy. Y vội vã nhìn sang hướng Kadaj chỉ, liền thấy một chàng trai tóc vàng mắt xanh, chỉ cần đứng thôi cũng như đang phát sáng giữa đám đông.

Nhưng… Cái mặt lạnh lùng vô cảm này, cái ánh mắt thẳng thắn không lẫn bụi trần này…

“Anh nghĩ thằng này là trai thẳng.” Yazoo thả một quả bom.

“Gì? Trai thẳng trong gay bar?” Kadaj nghi ngờ.

“Ai mà biết được?” Không thể giải thích kinh nghiệm tình trường cho kẻ chỉ biết ra lệnh, Yazoo đành nhìn Kadaj đâm đầu vào chỗ tối.

“Khó khăn khiêu chiến mới thú vị.” Trước khi rời đi Kadaj lại còn bỏ lại câu đó nữa. Nghe thì ngông đấy, nhưng nếu tình cảm là chiến trường thì cậu chỉ là binh bét thôi Kadaj ơi. Yazoo nghĩ mà không dám nói ra, hơn nữa, con mồi của y cũng đã đi đến, hào hứng lao đầu vào rọ. 

“Anh mời em một ly được không?” 

“Con Mồi” lóng ngóng bắt chuyện. Từ khi hai anh em tóc bạc này bước vào bar, hắn đã không thể rời mắt ra được khỏi hai người. Nhưng cậu em xinh đẹp đến không thực kia quả thật rất đáng sợ, giống như hắn là quả trứng ung, còn cậu ta là nhân viên kiểm định, sẵn sàng ném trứng ung vào sọt rác vậy. Khi nãy khi cậu ta nhìn hắn, éc, hắn tưởng mình đã bị quét laze soi từng hồng cầu một vậy.  
Vì thế mãi khi cậu em rời đi, quả trứng ung mới dám đánh bạo đến lân la làm quen với người anh kiều diễm này.

Yazoo liếc đôi mắt đào hoa, cái thân hình đồ sộ mà lại bày ra vẻ bẽn lẽn xấu hổ thế này… càng nhìn càng thấy thích! 

“Ly thì em có rồi…”

Y làm trò nâng ly lên cao, xoay nhẹ. Nước trong ly theo đà sóng sánh, cùng với đó là sự thất vọng của người đàn ông trước mặt.

“Nhưng chỗ này đang trống, anh có muốn ngồi không?”  
Chơi đùa với tâm tình của đối phương là việc y thích làm nhất đó.

Hoàn toàn không để tâm đến việc mình vừa bị đùa cợt, con mồi của y hớn hở ngồi vào chỗ bên cạnh, hồ hởi bắt chuyện:

“Anh tên Loz, còn em?”

“Yazoo”  
Ngồi gần hơn thế này, y mới nhìn kĩ được mặt hàng đêm nay. Gương mặt góc cạnh tràn ngập nam tính, sống mũi chắc chắn thẳng hơn bất cứ giới tính nào của ai ở đây. Cái mặt này nếu có phong thái lạnh lùng phớt đời như cool boy lúc nãy của Kadaj, có lẽ sẽ thành siêu sao trăm vạn người mơ, chẳng đến lượt tay y mất. Nhưng kiểu người như thế, Yazoo cũng không thèm để mắt.

“Yazoo… Em đẹp thật đấy.”  
Trong lúc Yazoo đánh giá, thì Loz cũng ngẩn ngơ ngắm nhìn người đẹp.

“Cảm ơn.”  
Yazoo thích thế này. Thích sự tôn vinh đơn thuần, khen tặng thành thực nhất. Có lẽ vì đã phải ở cạnh một Kadaj cái gì cũng xuất chúng vượt trội hơn hẳn mình, nên y mới trở nên phù phiếm, đam mê được ngưỡng mộ đến thế. Nhưng người thông minh thì luôn nói dối, nên y cảm thấy chỉ có sự si mê đến từ đồ ngốc mới là chân thành mà thôi.

“Ừm… Em làm nghề gì?”  
Loz vụng về bắt chuyện. Đây là lần đầu tiên hắn đến gay bar, vậy mà đã gặp ngay được mĩ nhân, lại còn được người ta tiếp chuyện, quả thật là thời đến cản không kịp.

Yazoo híp mắt, không trả lời. Đồ ngốc có cái tệ là nói chuyện thật nhạt nhẽo. Nhưng dù sao, cái y cần cũng không phải là tâm sự.

Y đưa tay vuốt ve gương mặt đang tràn ngập kinh hỉ của Loz, rồi từ từ lướt qua cần cổ mạnh mẽ, xuống đến xương quai xanh, len cả vào trong cổ áo đang rộng mở.

“Mình nói luôn vào vấn đề chính đi?” 

Đến gay bar này thì còn mục đích gì ngoài tìm bạn đ một đêm chứ? Hỏi han lằng nhằng làm gì?

Loz cũng đã nhận ra sự ngu ngốc của bản thân, liền hỏi lại cho đúng:

“Đêm nay em đã có bạn chưa?”

“Có rồi thì anh có thể ngồi ở đây sao?” 

Một câu chốt, đôi trẻ mau chóng cuốn xéo khỏi bar, tìm đến khách sạn gần nhất. Trong lúc Loz cúi xuống làm thủ tục đăng kí, thì Yazoo lại phát hiện thêm một thứ thú vị. Bờ mông của Loz thực sự gây xốn mắt, không thể không tét một cái cho thoả được! 

Nhưng Yazoo chưa kịp thực hiện hành vi quấy rối tình dục này thì đột nhiên, đèn đóm cả toà nhà tắt ngóm. 

“Xin lỗi quý khách, chập điện toàn khu” Lễ tân thông báo như vậy, khiến Yazoo đau đầu. Mất toàn khu tức là đến khách sạn khác gần đây cũng vậy. Hay là cứ kệ đi, đằng nào chẳng tắt đèn? Nhưng đèn có thể không cần, nước nóng tắm sau đó thì không thể thiếu được! Y phân vân một lúc, vẫn cảm thấy bản thân muốn được sạch sẽ thoải mái sau khi vận động hơn, nên đành mở miệng:

“Thôi, qua chỗ em đi. Cũng gần đây.” 

Dù sao thì Kadaj cũng chẳng quan tâm y dắt ai về đâu. 

Quả thật, thứ Kadaj quan tâm chỉ đếm trên đầu ngón tay. “Mẹ”, các kế hoạch của cậu ta, và tự hào thay, có cả sự trung thành của y trong danh sách thưa thớt ấy. Mà trung thành chứ không phải chung thuỷ, nên Yazoo có muốn kiếm ai chơi bời cậu ta cũng không hề thấy phiền hà. Miễn trong tất cả các mối quan hệ lẫn cuộc sống của y, cậu ta phải là số một. Nếu không như thế, rất nhanh chóng thôi, y sẽ biến mất khỏi những thứ Kadaj để tâm đến.

Yazoo tuyệt đối không muốn như vậy. Kadaj là mục đích tồn tại của y, là động lực sống duy nhất y có. Y sẵn sàng dâng hiến tất cả của mình, thậm chí khi Kadaj không yêu cầu. Kadaj không cần quan tâm đến bất cứ thứ gì khác, vì y sẽ là người lo lắng và xử lý tất cả thay cho cậu. Từ việc săn tin tức, đến những việc lặt vặt trong nhà, thậm chí là cả việc tìm bạn tình một đêm, y đều xông xáo làm hết. 

Nhưng có điều… dọn dẹp nhà cửa không phải là thế mạnh của Yazoo. Y dọn một Kadaj bày bừa ra mười. Tiện đâu quăng đó, có 10 Yazoo cũng không thể chạy lại theo sức xả của Kadaj. Nên giờ trước mặt vị khách hiếm hoi, căn hộ của hai anh em hiện ra trông không khác một cái ổ chuột. 

“Cứ đi thẳng, đối diện là phòng ngủ đó”. 

Yazoo lờ đi phòng khách và hành lang lộn xộn lanh tanh bành, tiến thẳng vào phòng ngủ. Y chỉ có thể cố gắng cho nhà không ngập rác rưởi bẩn thỉu, chứ gọn gàng thì là thứ xa xỉ y không dám mơ ước. Dù sao thì, vẫn là câu cũ, Kadaj chả quan tâm đâu. 

Trước khi đi khỏi nhà, y đã dọn phòng ngủ, thứ duy nhất y nhất quyết phải để nó sạch sẽ tươm tất trong nhà, cho nên hẳn sẽ không vấn đề.

Đấy là y nghĩ thế.

“Đm…”

Đón chào y cùng vị khách sau cánh cửa là một bãi chiến trường không hơn không kém. Có vẻ như tủ quần áo đã không làm đúng chức trách của nó, tự mở toang cánh cửa để toàn bộ quần áo trong đó ào ra như lũ, quăng quật mỗi chú một nơi phủ kín cả phòng, không chừa một góc nào hết. 

Được rồi, y nhớ ra rồi. Khi định rời nhà, Kadaj bảo muốn kiếm đôi tất khác, kêu y đi chuẩn bị xe để cậu ta vào thay tất. Đây hẳn là kết quả của việc tìm kiếm đó… 

Y bắt đầu phân vân. Chẳng thể làm ăn gì với quả giường chất đống quần áo thế này rồi, nhưng giờ bỏ đi tìm khách sạn khác, thì lát nữa Kadaj về sẽ ngủ ở đâu? Y không dám chắc cậu ta quan tâm việc này không, nhưng chính bản thân y lại không chấp nhận được việc này.

Ngay lúc y định quay sang huỷ kèo với anh giai ngon lành bên cạnh, thì Loz đã mở miệng nói:

“Bừa vậy hơi khó. Để anh giúp em dọn nhé?” 

Rồi không để Yazoo kịp đồng ý, hắn đã thoăn thoắt xếp đồ cho vào lại tủ, nhanh đến mức Yazoo chỉ kịp nhìn thấy tàn ảnh. Quả nhiên đám cơ bắp cuồn cuộn kia không chỉ để trưng, mà còn hết sức đắc dụng trong việc làm việc nhà… 

Hắn chỉ mất có 15’ để biến bãi chiến trường thành căn phòng ngủ gọn ghẽ, quần áo còn tự đoán được cái nào cần treo cái nào cần gấp, sắp xếp khoa học đến mức Yazoo khó tính cũng không thể nào bắt bẻ. 

“Có tên này thì tha hồ cho Kadaj bầy bừa nhỉ?” Đột nhiên Yazoo lại có suy nghĩ kì lạ như vậy. Hừ sao lại nghĩ vậy chứ, đừng hòng y chia sẻ sự chú ý hiếm hoi của Kadaj cho thêm một thứ gì khác! 

“Em ở chung với em trai hả?” 

Loz cất tiếng cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của Yazoo. Xếp đồ nãy giờ hắn cũng tự nhận thấy có sự hiện diện của người khác trong căn nhà này.

“Em trai à? Nói về tuổi tác thì cũng đúng.”  
Dĩ nhiên, còn lâu Kadaj mới có thái độ đúng đắn của người ít tuổi hơn.

Kiểu trả lời nửa vời này thì đến thằng ngu cũng thấy có vấn đề.  
“Hừm… người yêu?” Loz lưỡng lự dò hỏi.

Yazoo cười phá lên. Ước gì mà được vậy, nhưng Kadaj kia tuyệt đối không thể tìm ra được một tế bào lãng mạn trong cơ thể cậu ta. Cậu ta có thể làm một kẻ thống trị, một tên độc tài, thậm chí là một chủ nhân vĩ đại, nhưng không thể nào trở thành một người tình đúng nghĩa. 

“Thế nào? Anh để ý à?”  
Y ngồi lên chiếc giường đã được dọn sạch sẽ tinh tươm, bắt đầu cởi áo khoác. Chỉ là cởi áo khoác ngoài thôi, nhưng y làm còn điệu nghệ, quyến rũ hơn tỉ lần các vũ công thoát y trong bar. 

“Tôi… chỉ muốn chắc chắn không có vụ bắt gian tại trận nào thôi.”  
Nói thì như vậy, nhưng hắn vẫn lao lên giường dù vẫn chưa dám chắc mình có đang thành kẻ thứ 3 hay không. 

“Yên tâm, không có đâu.”  
Dứt lời, y vòng tay qua đầu hắn, giam giữ hắn lại trong một nụ hôn nóng bỏng.

Y dự đoán không sai, Loz là một tay chơi mới vào nghề, đến hôn hít cũng thấy lóng ngóng. Nhưng cơ bản là ai với y thì cũng là kẻ tập sự, nên Yazoo hoàn toàn không thấy phiền khi phải hướng dẫn kẻ khác cách đ mình. Tất cả cũng để cho bản thân mình sướng an toàn hiệu quả, không phải sao?

“Chỗ đó… bóp mạnh tay vào một chút. A… Đúng rồi, tuyệt lắm…” 

May mắn thay, Loz có vẻ là một học sinh hiếu học. Chẳng mấy chốc hắn đã nhận ra Yazoo là một tên biến thái thích đau đớn. Đấy là lý do y phục tùng một kẻ bạo dâm như Kadaj. Nhưng Yazoo không hẳn là masochist, y vẫn mong được đối xử dịu dàng, được cưng chiều âu yếm sau những trận cuồng hoan bạo lực. Mà những cái đó Kadaj không thể nào cho y, dù cậu ta đôi khi vẫn ban phát chút ngọt lành khi y cầu xin trong nước mắt. Tuy nhiên bản chất bạo lực thì chẳng thể thay đổi, nên yêu chiều lớn nhất Kadaj dành cho Yazoo chính là kêu y đi tìm kẻ thứ ba, một kẻ sẽ cưng chiều y thay cho cậu ta. Dĩ nhiên, kẻ đó sẽ không bao giờ được phép xâm phạm đến vị trí độc tôn của tên độc tài Kadaj.

Yazoo nghển cổ, ưỡn ngực tận hưởng sự tê dại đầy khoái lạc đến từ những cú xiết da thịt chỉ bằng một bàn tay của Loz. Y thích tuyển những tên mãnh nam vì thế, sức mạnh tràn trề, không cần cố gắng cũng mang lại sảng khoái cho y. 

Vẫn chỉ bằng một tay, Loz giật tung áo sơ mi của y, khiến y trong giây lát trần như nhộng. Thật là ngầu quá xá… Yazoo chỉ kịp ngưỡng mộ như vậy, khi y nhận ra Loz đang lướt bàn tay thô kệch, to rộng của hắn trên ngực mình. Ngực đàn ông thôi, nhưng trên người Yazoo lại là cực mĩ. Trắng trẻo, hồng hồng ửng đỏ, cùng với hai đoá nhũ hoa xinh đẹp nở rộ mềm mại trên đó. Loz đắn đo, hắn không tin nổi trên đời lại có một thân thể nam giới mĩ miều đến thế. Hắn lướt nhẹ trên đoá hoa ấy, như thể xem nó có thật không, rồi bất ngờ miết mạnh!  
Yazoo thét lên, móng tay không tự chủ được mà cào sâu vào bắp tay tên bạo lực kia. Loz nhận thấy như vậy là quá sức chịu đựng của y, liền nhanh chóng buông tay, thay vào đó bằng miệng của mình. Hắn liếm láp nhẹ nhàng, mơn trớn, an ủi bông hoa mong manh kia.

Yazoo vừa thoả mãn, vừa hoang mang. Lẽ nào y đánh giá sai rồi, cái cách thăm dò giới hạn của đối tượng thế kia, rồi cả kiểu trừng phạt rồi lại dỗ dành này, hẳn phải đến từ một tay chơi kì cựu chứ? 

“Ngoan ngoan, liếm một chút là hết đau ngay.” 

Lời thủ thỉ vừa thoát ra từ miệng Loz liền khiến Yazoo muốn phá lên cười. Đâu ra cái kiểu dỗ em bé trên giường R18 thế này? 

“Thú thật đi, anh đã lên giường được với mấy người rồi?” 

Yazoo vin cổ hắn, trêu chọc.  
Mặt Loz đỏ lừ, tự tố cáo tên chủ nhân ngốc nghếch. 

“Đủ kinh nghiệm làm thịt em đêm nay là được chứ gì!”  
Ngượng quá, Loz đẩy ngã Yazoo xuống giường, lột quang y trong giây lát. Yazoo thấy hắn vẫn đang mặc quần áo đầy đủ trong khi mình đã sạch trơn, liền xấu tính đạp hắn ra. Loz biết điều ngoan ngoãn cởi Tshirt, triển lãm tấm thân cuồn cuộn cơ bắp của mình trước mặt người đẹp.

Ôi cha mẹ ơi, Yazoo nhủ thầm, con còn chưa chuẩn bị tinh thần để chiêm ngưỡng thứ hợp khẩu vị đến thế này đâu! 

Y cố giữ hình tượng, nuốt nước miếng đang muốn chảy ra, dùng ngón tay lướt qua từng thớ cơ mạnh mẽ trước mặt, chậm rãi vuốt ve những vết sẹo nông sâu không đồng nhất trên đó.

“Công việc thôi, bị hoài chữa cũng không hết được.” Loz lúng túng giải thích.

“Không sao, rất hấp dẫn.” Những vết sẹo cắt qua phá vỡ đi sự hoàn hảo trên cơ thể Loz, nhưng lại phủ lên đó một sự quyến rũ khác thường. “Lính đánh thuê sao?” Yazoo híp mắt hỏi, dù trong lòng y đã khẳng định chắc chắn.

“Ừ. Nay đây mai đó. Tứ cố vô thân.” Loz trả lời. Hắn không ưa công việc này, thứ công việc phải dùng mạng để đổi, nhưng cũng chỉ để lấy vài đồng bạc. Hắn không ngại xông ra chiến trường, mang thân thể ra chơi đùa với tử thần, Nhưng từng đó mồ hôi xương máu chỉ vì đồng tiền sao? Hắn không cam tâm, hắn muốn sinh mạng mình đáng giá hơn những thứ vật chất tầm thường kia, nhưng hắn lại không rõ đó là thứ gì. Cái gì có thể quý giá hơn tiền bạc, địa vị, có thể sánh ngang với tính mạng con người đây? 

Lính đánh thuê à… Yazoo chợt nhớ đến trong phi vụ lần trước, y và Kadaj muốn đột nhập vào một lò phản ứng. Kadaj kêu y đứng ngoài canh chừng còn mình tự thân xâm nhập vào địa bàn, dặn y thấy có chuyện phải tháo chạy một mình ngay lập tức. Có sự phân công như vậy bởi y thực sự quá chậm chạp và yếu đuối, không giúp được gì nhiều cho Kadaj, đi vào cùng sẽ chỉ vướng chân vướng tay mà thôi. Nhưng không ngờ, đến tháo chạy y cũng làm không nổi, nếu Kadaj không đoán được mà trở lại cứu thì giờ đây y đã chôn thây dưới đống gạch đá đổ nát rồi. 

Khi đó Kadaj không trách mắng gì, nhưng y biết cậu rất thất vọng. “Có lẽ lần sau phải tìm một tên lính đánh thuê.” Kadaj đã nói vậy, nhưng đến giờ vẫn chưa tìm được ai thích hợp. 

Nhưng tìm người để làm đại sự là việc y sẽ không xen vào. Y chỉ giỏi tìm người lên giường thôi. 

Y lần mò theo từng thớ cơ bụng săn chắc của tên lính đánh thuê trong nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt của đôi bên, cuối cùng cũng chạm đến thứ cần đến, cái thứ vẫn đang to dần lên theo từng cử động mơn trớn của y. Càng to càng thích, y hài lòng kéo khoá quần của đối phương, hào hứng chiêm ngưỡng nhân vật chính của đêm nay.  
…

“Cá chà bặc…”  
Yazoo buột miệng nói bậy.

“Gì cơ?” Loz ngây thơ không hiểu cụm từ vừa nghe thấy.

“Không có gì…” Giờ thì đến lượt Yazoo hoảng hốt. Trong bao nhiêu năm hành sự, từ lúc khai trai đến nay đcm y chưa từng thấy một chú chim cu nào to tổ bố như thế??? Ăn gì nuôi ra vậy được?? Cái đó chọc vào người y thì y còn sống được không thế?!!

“Loz này, chúng ta có thể chỉ nằm tâm sự suốt đêm được không?” Kẻ thức thời là trang tuấn kiệt, lần đầu dân chơi Yazoo xin phép tìm cách chuồn.

“Đương nhiên là không.” Trong tình cảnh chim cu đã được moi ra hùng dũng tắm khí trời này thì dù có hiền lành lịch thiệp đến đâu chú Loz cũng không thể bị lừa.

“Anh có thấy mình đi hơi nhanh không, lẽ ra giờ chúng ta mới chỉ nên nắm tay…”  
Không để Yazoo ba hoa thêm, Loz đè y xuống, túm chặt hay tay đưa qua đầu, banh hai đùi y ra vòng qua hông mình, kề sát mặt y, nhẹ nhàng hứa hẹn.  
“Anh sẽ không làm em đau đâu.” 

Trong phút chốc, Yazoo thấy tim mình như hẫng một nhịp. Gương mặt điển trai đầy góc cạnh áp sát thì thầm mấy lời ngọt ngào như vậy, y thực sự bay mất tiêu tuyến phòng vệ vì nó mất rồi. 

Loz cũng không dại dột để vuột mất giây phút y đang thất thần. Hắn bao trùm y bằng cơ thể to lớn nóng cháy hừng hực của mình, phủ lên y những nụ hôn dầy đặc, trong lúc đôi bàn tay tẽ mông y ra, để dương vật khổng lồ của mình cọ qua lại trước cửa huyệt của y. Hắn không sỗ sàng xông vào, rất biết nhẫn nại mà chờ đợi, dịu dàng y như những gì hắn vừa nói. 

Quả nhiên Yazoo cũng không chống chịu được lâu, y mau chóng rên rỉ, mông cọ quậy đòi hỏi được làm nhiều hơn như thế. 

“Ngoan, chờ một lát.”  
Hắn cũng muốn xâm chiếm mĩ nhân dâm loạn dưới thân này lắm rồi, nhưng hắn chịu được. Y yêu kiều như thế, mỏng manh như cánh bướm trong đêm trăng, sao có thể chịu được sỗ sàng xâm phạm. Hắn phải cẩn thận nâng niu, yêu chiều cậu ta nhất có thể có được. 

Hắn bắt đầu đưa một ngón tay vào lỗ nhỏ thăm dò. Lỗ nhỏ ướt đầm, tham lam hút lấy tay hắn. Một ngón, hai ngón, ba ngón, hắn thấy mình đã dùng hết tất cả kiên nhẫn của cả đời để cho giây phút này. 

“Được rồi mà, cho em đi…”  
Yazoo rền rĩ, không ngừng cọ mông dụ dỗ. 

“Tuân lệnh thưa nữ hoàng.”  
Dứt lời, Yazoo y nguyện đón nhận thứ cực lớn đó đâm vào cơ thể mình. Chuẩn bị lâu la đến vậy mà y vẫn thấy cú đâm này đau đớn khủng khiếp làm sao. Hậu huyệt của y như bị xé toạc ra làm hai, trừng phạt sự tham lam dâm loạn mà y cứ mải miết sa vào. Nếu là người khác, hẳn từ nay xin tránh xa cạm bẫy, một lòng giũ bỏ hồng trần nói không với xiếc.

Nhưng y lại là thứ lăng loàn đam mê khổ dâm cơ mà, nên ngược lại, y giờ đang phê đến tận nóc, đê mê tận hưởng sự đau đớn đầy khoái lạc này. Loz thúc cho y không còn nhớ nổi mình là ai, trong đầu chỉ có thể la lên sướng, sướng quá! 

Loz cũng không khá hơn là bao. Đây không phải lần đầu sex của hắn, nhưng hắn chưa từng biết tình dục lại có thể tuyệt diệu đến thế. Là bởi trước kia hắn không có nhiều kinh nghiệm như hôm nay, hay do những đối tượng trước kia không phải người này? Y như được thượng đế nhào nặn ra dành cho hắn vậy, một mảnh ghép mà vốn cả hai nên xếp với nhau từ khi sinh ra. 

Vì Loz chẳng có nhiều sáng tạo lắm, nên hắn cả tối chỉ đục Yazoo trên giường, có vài tư thế bọ, nhưng chỉ bằng thể lực dũng mãnh của mình, hắn cũng khiến Yazoo ngất ngây mê đắm. Cho đến lúc y cảm thấy mình sẽ tinh tẫn nhân vong, đành cầu xin Loz dừng lại thì cả hai mới nhễ nhại mồ hôi, lăn ra ôm nhau ngủ. 

Thật ra là có mình Yazoo quá mệt mỏi mà díp mắt, nửa tỉnh nửa mê loáng thoáng nghe tiếng Loz thì thầm:  
“Em có muốn hẹn hò nghiêm túc không?”

Yazoo không trả lời, y đã lưng chừng trong giấc ngủ. Trong giấc mơ y thấy, Kadaj vuốt má y, khen ngợi y đã lập chiến công lớn. Người mà Kadaj muốn cũng là người y mang về, hắn cùng 2 người họ sau này rong ruổi trên chiếc xe phân khối lớn, hạnh phúc đi reo rắc tai hoạ cho nhân gian. 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Mình theo CP này đã mười mấy năm mà chưa từng gặp người Việt nào cùng ship (thật ra cả trên thế giới cũng rất ít). Nên nếu bạn đang đọc hiểu tiếng Việt thì nhớ cmt cho mình biết nha huhu.


End file.
